Traditional n-type lateral diffused metal oxide semiconductor (nLDMOS) has some inherent poor characteristics, such as “strong snapback kirk effect or base push out”, which negatively affect or degrade its ESD performance. These negative characteristics result in non-uniform turn on of the nLDMOS or ESD device.
The disclosure is directed to reduce or prevent strong snapback or base push out phenomena and to provide transistors having improved ESD performance.